


Be Your Hero

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Be Your Hero

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Sam muttered, staring up at the deserted factory.

You agreed with him but kept silent. Leaning against the Impala while Dean pulled weapons from her trunk, you wondered why two vampires would choose to take up residence in such a massive building. From your experience, they tended to stick to empty homes, deserted barns, and the occasional cave.

“Ready to go get these bitches?” Dean asked, handing a machete to both you and Sam as he walked by.

You looked at Sam and shrugged as the two of you moved to follow him in.

Given the size of the building, it didn’t take long for you to get separated from the Winchesters once inside. It was pitch black and with every step you took you could feel the broken glass under your feet.

You were on the second floor trying to find the staircase when you heard rustling behind you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you tightened your grip on the machete in your right hand.

“Sam? Dean?” you whispered, using your free hand to feel along the wall.

“Not quite little donor,” the raspy voice came from behind you.

You spun, already swinging your machete as you faced the vampire, slicing through his neck and severing his head from his body in a quick, fluid motion.

“You little Bitch!” a new, feminine voice screeched from your right. You spun again but this time as you brought the machete up a third vampire jumped on your back, his arm going around your neck to pull you backwards.

You dropped your blade as you toppled over, landing on the vampire’s stomach. You tried to throw your elbow but before you could move very far a fourth vampire grabbed your arms, hauling you up and swinging his fist into your face.

You tasted blood immediately from your split lip and could only watch as he swung again, this time his fist colliding with the side of your head. The last thing you felt as you slid into unconsciousness was a pair of handcuffs snapping across your wrists.

* * *

 

“Damn it Sam, where is she?” Dean slammed his hand against the steering wheel as the Impala cut through the night towards the motel.

“We searched the entire building five times. There’s no sign of her or her machete. Just one decapitated vampire. I did find a room with at least ten cots. We walked right into a nest.”

“And now Y/N is missing. Cas! Get your ass down here!!” Dean yelled. “Where the fuck is he? That’s the fourth time I’ve called him. He never put the warding on her ribs, he should be able to track her.”

“If he’s not answering we can’t wait any longer. She’s with an entire nest of vampires. If she’s even still….”

“She’s alive,” Dean growled.

“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked.

“We need to summon Balthazar,” Dean answered. “He’s the only other angel we know who isn’t a total dick. He knows how much Y/N means to Cas and he seems to get along with her, maybe he will be willing to help.”

“And if not?”

“And if not we will deep fry his ass in holy oil until he agrees.”

* * *

 

When you woke you were on a dirty and blood stained mattress and there were shackles holding your hands and feet in place. Your shirt and jeans had been removed, leaving you in just your bra and underwear.

The female vampire from the warehouse was slicing her blade through your leg, catching the blood that poured out into a bucket.

“Please….don’t…” you tried to say, your voice weak from blood loss.

She didn’t acknowledge you had spoken and when you tried to kick your leg you realized you didn’t have the strength to move at all.  
  
“Cas….Balthazar…” you tried to call out to the angels, hoping one would sense your prayer and your distress and come. You didn’t notice the sigils that kept angels from locating you painted on the walls.

You closed your eyes, overwhelmed with the sudden fear that you would die from blood loss at the hands of the vampires.

Sam and Dean would blame themselves and they already carried so much guilt and weight on their shoulders.

You would never get another opportunity to tease Cas about his lack of pop culture knowledge.

You would never get to see Balthazar again and hear his snarky commentary about everything from Celine Dion to the Winchester’s love of plaid.

You found yourself focusing on Balthazar. The angel you could never admit that you loved. As your eyes grew heavy, you wondered for the millionth time what it would have been like to be held in his arms. You should have told him you loved him.

* * *

 

“Where is she?” Balthazar growled the moment the summoning spell brought him to the motel room. His hair was messy, as if he had been running his hands through it, and his eyes were wild.

“You know?” Sam asked.

“I’ve been listening to her cry and pray for me for the last hour but I can’t find her. Wherever she’s at, it’s been warded from angels. I couldn’t find you two either,” he gestured at their ribs as he paused from his rant to look at them. “What took you so long to call me?!”

“We were trying to find her ourselves and then trying to find Cas. Where is he?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea, I’m not his mum. We need to find Y/N. I can feel her energy fading. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“If you can’t track her how are we going to find her?” Dean asked.

“What were you hunting?”

“Vampires. We accidentally walked into an entire nest of them.” Sam answered.

“How does one accidently walk into a vampire nest?” Balthazar asked before shaking his head. “We need to go back to the nest. If I can pick up their trail I can find where they took her.”

When Balthazar came out of the factory, his eyes were blazing. His hands were in shaking fists, showing he was barely in control.

He walked up to the boys and without saying a word, placed a hand on their shoulders.

When they landed they were beside a stream and a small barn was up the road with one light on.

“Is she there?” Dean asked.

Before the angel could answer, a scream tore through the night.

Recognizing your voice, Balthazar let go of their shoulders and disappeared again. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before running towards the barn.

Balthazar appeared in the room, taking in everything at once. You, strapped to the mattress half naked and barely alive with deep cuts all over your body and a vampire currently feeding from your thigh.

A large group of vampires leaning against the wall watching, and a lone vampire standing in the back with a bucket of blood.

Sam and Dean came through the doorway in time to see Balthazar take one step forward from where he had landed. His hair was blowing back in a wind only he could feel, his eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, and his wings spread out behind him as he raised his hand up.

The boys barely had time to cover their eyes before the entire room was blanketed in a brilliant, white light.

“Sssshhhh, I’ve got you love.” Dean heard Balthazar say. He uncovered his eyes to see every vampire in the room dead on the floor, their eyes burnt out from the smiting.

Balthazar was kneeling on the dirty mattress beside you, murmuring softly to you as his hands healed your injuries.

Once you were healed he removed his blazer before snapping the chains holding you down with his hands. “Come on love. Nice and slow. I healed your wounds, but you are still dangerously low on blood,” he said, helping you sit up.

He quickly dressed you in his blazer and picked you up bridal style in his arms.

He looked into your eyes with a tenderness that seemed foreign on his face. “I’ve always thought I wanted to play the hero rescuing the beautiful woman, like James Bond. But I’ve decided I don’t like it all. There’s too much at stake. ”

Looking over at Sam and Dean, he addressed them for the first time since the factory. “I’m going to take her home and I’ll come back for you two.”

He was gone before they could respond.

“You think maybe he….” Sam started to say.

“No. she’s not going to date a dick angel,” Dean interrupted

 


End file.
